The last Trick
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: AU Semi-cannon de aquel fatídico 31 de octubre de 1981 "Este fic participa en el reto n 39 Temática de Halloween" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años
1. Chapter 1

Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling excepto los OC _**Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

_**N/A: Todos los Drabbles estarán conectados**_

* * *

__**The last trick**__

_**Palabra N°18: Halloween**_

**I**

Ese día estaba resultando ser un **Halloween** tranquilo y normal, lo cual James agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón, al fin y al cabo Harry se lo merecía.

Después de todo; bien sabía Merlín lo frustrantes y aburridos que habían sido los últimos meses para su pequeño hijo, quien con su obligada reclusión en la casa del valle de Godric se había visto privado de relacionarse con otros niños. Y el verlo ahora allí, con la cara pegada contra el vidrio observando extasiado, como los niños del pueblo pasaban corriendo y riendo por la acera de enfrente con sus pequeñas bolsas de arpillera rebosantes de dulces le dio la determinación que necesitaba para mirar al bebe en brazos de su esposa y decirle a su oído para luego depositarle un beso en su nuca a la vez que compartía una leve mirada con Lily:

-Ya verás como dentro de poco lo harás tú también, Harry te lo prometo.

Él en verdad esperaba que fuera así, en América tal vez.

Al fin y al cabo el tenia familia allí y seguramente su tío segundo Charlus* estaría más que dispuesto a recibirlos ya que, no por nada él era el jefe del departamento de Aurores de la M.A.C.U.S.A, seguramente Voldemort no se atrevería a buscarlos allí, pudiendo tener de esa forma una vida un tanto más normal y fuera de la clandestinidad como hasta entonces.

Se sentía tan seducido por esa idea que incluso en las semanas anteriores se había planteado seriamente decírselo a Lily; más sin embargo, aun no lograba encontrar el momento adecuado, quizás cuando las cosas se calmen un poco.

Fue entonces que, el fuerte crujido propinado por los goznes de la puerta principal al romperse lo obligo a dejar a un lado sus pensamientos rápidamente; y sacando ágilmente su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de cuero negro, dijo dirigiendo una breve mirada a su esposa e hijo, para luego apresurar sus pasos por el pequeño corredor que conducía hacia el vestíbulo:

\- Lily, ¡Toma a Harry y huye! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! ¡Lo distraeré!

* * *

**Notas Aclaratorias:**

"_**su tío segundo Charlus"***_: Hago alusión a Charlus Potter miembro de la rama Potter de Norteamérica-que desciende de uno de los primeros Aurores de M.A.C.U.S.A. Abraham Potter -quien se caso con Dorea Black y es por tanto tío abuelo de Sirius Black y según Wizarding world – Pottermore- un posible primo de Fleamont Potter el padre de James ya que ambos son contemporáneos.- ver ref. wiki HP


	2. Chapter 2

**Palabra N° 22 Muerte**

**II**

El ruido sordo producido por la puerta al caer acompañado de los desesperados gritos de advertencia del dueño de la casa a su esposa no hicieron más que, componer para sus oídos una hermosa y perversa canción; pintándole en el rostro una maquiavélica y cruel sonrisa de satisfacción, por lo cual tras escuchar las palabras del hombre, se tomo el atrevimiento de aminorar su marcha al interior de la vivienda, dándole tiempo al mago de apersonarse en el pasillo.

Ante lo que al llegar a su encuentro el joven mago le dijo en tono desafiante a la vez que le sostenía duramente la mirada:

-No te dejare llegar a Harry, primero deberás pasar sobre mí.- luego de lo cual con su varita en ristre se dispuso rápidamente a batirse a duelo con él.

Sin embargo ni el fantasma de una palabra logro salir de su boca, ya que Voldemort fue más rápido y sin dudarlo ni gastar su tiempo en palabras conjuro la maldición asesina la cual impacto en su pecho con un golpe seco, obligándolo a caer de espaldas en el acto. Dejando su cuerpo inerte y desprovisto de energía vital.

Al observar el cuerpo de James Potter tendido a sus pies no pudo más que propinarle una patada en su costado derecho dedicándole una mueca de asco a la vez que pasaba por su lado rumbo al piso superior, desde donde el ruido de muebles moviéndose uno tras otro le alertó del posible paradero del resto de los ocupantes de la casa.

Una vez que llego a la segunda planta se topo frente a frente con el Patronus corpóreo de una cierva que lo observo fugazmente, para luego salir volando rápidamente por la única ventana abierta del piso superior.

Fue entonces que por obra del casi sepulcral silencio presente en el hogar familiar, llegaron a sus oídos muy claramente las palabras llenas de valentía que la joven dueña de la casa le dedicaba a su pequeño hijo, diciendo así:

-Bebé recuerda que Mamá te ama y Papá te ama…, Harry debes mantenerte a salvo…, debes ser fuerte.- ante lo cual sintió una fuerte repulsión ante el inútil y vano sentimentalismo de la joven Sangre Sucia.

Aquella que estaba dispuesto a mantener con vida, y en el mejor de los casos hacer una excepción en el exterminio indiscriminado de los de su raza, al fin y al cabo el lo había prometido y el cumpliría su palabra, siempre y cuando ella tuviera más sentido común que el remedo de mago que había sido su esposo.

Por eso, luego de haber llegado a al encuentro con madre e hijo, y haberle pedido repetidamente que se apartara no tuvo reparos en provocarle la** muerte**. Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, al enfrentar al niño jamás hubiera esperado encontrarse con el fin de su propia vida como la conocía. Pero lo hizo.

Y así, con tan solo un bebé en su interior, aquel lugar fue leyenda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Palabra N° 5: Cadáver **

**III**

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche de aquel día de octubre, cuando Albus Dumbledore se dispuso a tomar el cuarto caramelo de limón de la noche a la vez que, le ofrecía gentilmente uno propio a su antiguo alumno y posiblemente nuevo colega y profesor de pociones del colegio Hogwarts, por supuesto si aceptaba el cargo, lo cual muy a su pesar y no por primera vez Severus Snape rechazaba tajantemente.

Por lo que luego de descartar el envoltorio en un cesto debajo de su escritorio dijo señalando con una de sus manos la carameleará de Cristal a su izquierda:

-¿Gustas un caramelo de Limón, Severus?

Ante lo que el joven mago, dijo en tono monocorde por tercera vez en lo que iba de la noche:

-No, gracias Profesor.

Realmente no sabía cuál era la fijación del hombre por esos condenados dulces, juraba que si se los ofrecía una vez más el iba a dar por terminada esa reunión; parándose de su silla y dirigiéndose directamente a la calle de La Hilandera* sin mirar atrás, pero por más que quisiera irse no podía darse ese lujo, era vital que el consiguiera el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que él terminaría lo que su amigo había comenzado. Se lo debía… a Regulus, por lo que sin rodeos dijo mirando al octogenario de frente:

-Director en cuanto a su oferta,...- y hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque en ese mismo instante el Patronus de su amiga de la infancia se hizo presente en la oficina a la vez que se oía su fuerte y clara a través de él diciendo:

-¡AUXILIO!

Fue entonces que levantándose de su asiento tras el escritorio el director dijo rápidamente para luego desaparecerse* siguiendo el rastro de la cierva:

-Tal parece Severus, que nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar para otro momento, confió que para entonces habrás tomado la decisión correcta. Ahora si me disculpas tengo asuntos urgentes que atender.

Al llegar siguiendo a la cierva etérea a la casa de los Potter en el valle de Godric y ver la puerta de entrada destruida, se apresuro a entrar lo más rápido que pudo y para su horror, casi tropezando con el **cadáver** de James Potter el cual se encontraba tendido en medio del pasillo. Por lo que al oír ruidos en la planta superior, presuroso y con el corazón en un puño subió las escaleras y recorrió la corta distancia hasta la última habitación del primer piso donde muy a su pesar el** cadáver** de Lily Potter le dio la bienvenida mientras que de Lord Voldemort, no había más rastro que su varita caída en el suelo.

Sin embargo allí, cual de si un milagro se tratase, sentado en su cuna de madera llorando a todo pulmón, estaba nada más ni nada menos que el pequeño Harry Potter.

* * *

**Notas Aclaratorias****:**

"_**Calle de la Hilandera"***_**:** Trátese de la calle del pueblo de Cokeworth y/o Mill Town en la sexta película de la saga, donde Severus Snape tiene su propia casa familiar y habría vivido toda su vida.-ver ref. Wiki HP

_**Aparecerse **_***: **Como se deja ver en las películas y/o los libros si bien no está permitido aparecerse dentro o fuera de Hogwarts, estas reglas no han de aplicarse al Director.


	4. Chapter 4

**Palabra N° 28: Trampa**

**IV**

La noche se cernía imponente y despejada sobre el parque de aquel pintoresco pueblo ingles y mientras que varios niños disfrazados corrían jubilosos con sus amigos determinando cual sería la próxima casa ideal para tocar a la puerta, en busca de más golosinas; un hombre joven permanecía aun sentado en un banco de madera completamente solo, frotándose frenéticamente las manos, las cuales le sudaban copiosamente, a la vez que trataba de extirpar aquel maldito sentimiento de culpa que se había instalado en su pecho desde hace poco menos de una hora.

Al fin y al cabo él no había hecho nada malo, no él no había sido… el Señor Tenebroso sin embargo era quien lo haría. Él solamente se había encargado de decir, las palabras correctas en el momento apropiado.

Su señor había tejido la red y el muy cuidadosamente se había encargado de que cayeran directo en su **trampa.**

Muy pronto seria recompensado por su leal servicio y lejos quedaría el débil joven que fue en la escuela alguna vez, pues con el nuevo día que se avecinaba nacería un nuevo Peter Pettigrew y él se encargaría de que todo el mundo lo sepa.

Así fue que con esa ferviente convicción, se levanto raudamente de su asiento y partió calle arriba cual fiel vasallo que era en busca de su amo, pero cuando se encontraba en las inmediaciones de aquella casa; que en vida perteneciere a uno de sus más fieles amigos, la figura de su anciano director de escuela se hizo presente en el jardín delantero, por lo que alarmado temiendo que se descubriera su engaño, se aparto furtivamente de las farolas que iluminaban la calle y agazapándose entre los setos de una casa vecina; aguardo a que el hombre se fuera. Para luego sin dejar de avistar a los lados, no deseando encontrarse con ojos indiscretos, irrumpir en la casa familiar.

Luego de lo cual, siguiendo el rastro de escombros y destrucción llego a la única habitación abierta del primer piso, donde para su consternación, del que fuera su señor no quedaba más que su varita mientras que aún frente a él y todavía llorando, el niño de los Potter seguía con vida.

Entonces fue que,a su parecer, se le ocurrió una brillante idea, él matarla al maldito niño y así comenzaría su gloria, convirtiéndose en el más ferviente y leal vasallo de Voldemort.

Sin embargo en ese preciso instante, el inconfundible ruido de una motocicleta aterrizando en el patio trasero llego a sus oídos, por lo que al verse atrapado de forma inminente, renunciando a su cometido y con ambas varitas en sus manos salió corriendo de aquella casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Lastima..., que no llegaría lejos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Palabra N° 7: Calavera **

**V**

El viento azotó su rostro sin piedad a la vez que el frió de la noche le calaba hasta los huesos por lo que, sosteniendo firmemente el manubrio de su motocicleta lucho por reprimir el décimo escalofrío que sufriera esa noche mientras que en su interior, lamentaba no haberle pedido a Tom* otra cerveza. Más ahora, por mucho que quisiera no tenia tiempo para eso.

No lo había tenido desde hace cuarenta y cinco malditos minutos, cuando mientras tomaba unos tragos en El Caldero Chorreante, recordó la dirección de esa casa, aquella que ni siquiera debería saber, cayendo en la cuenta de que; el hechizo que se suponía debía mantener a sus amigos a salvo se había roto y ahora sus vidas, muy seguramente pendían de un hilo.

Así fue como al vislumbrar la imponente y característica **calavera **esmeralda de Lord Voldemort, flotando en toda su gloria sobre el techo de la casa de los Potter una furia e impotencia incontrolables se apoderaron de su ser, por lo que preso de sus emociones pisando el acelerador a fondo recorrió la corta distancia que le faltaba para llegar a la propiedad, cayendo luego estrepitosamente en picada en el jardín trasero.

Tras lo que, descendiendo apresuradamente de su transporte con su varita lista y muy bien oculta bajo la manga izquierda de su camisa,tal como su padre le había enseñado en su niñez, sin dilación se dirigió hasta la puerta trasera y abriéndola con un silencioso alohomora ingreso sigilosamente a la morada, donde luego de transitar por varios ambientes de la misma llego al vestíbulo en el cual, muy tristemente encontró el cuerpo sin vida de el que fuera, desde sus mas tiernos años escolares, su primer y mejor amigo.

Fue así que; mientras abrazaba abatido y lleno de rabia el cuerpo de James Potter, tuvo la certeza de que había confiado en la persona incorrecta. Todos lo habían hecho, dejándose engatusar tan fácilmente por esa maldita rata que se hacia llamar su amigo.

Entonces fue que pudo oír unos ya débiles sollozos provenientes del piso superior, por lo que alarmado y tras depositar el cuerpo de su amigo en su posición original, subió rápidamente las escaleras con la varita en alto siguiendo el llanto. Más al llegar a lugar de su procedencia no pudo hacer nada mas que asombrarse ya que, mientras que el cuerpo de Lily Potter se encontraba tendido e inerte boca abajo en el suelo el pequeño Harry aun seguía con vida.

Por lo que corriendo a su encuentro y con lagrimas de alegría, lo tomo en sus brazos mientras el niño lo recibía diciendo alegremente:

-¡Paddy*, Paddy upa!.

Ante lo que luego de calmarlo y devolverlo a su cuna Sirius le dijo:

-Ahora ya no llores y espérame aquí, te prometo que regresare por ti pronto pero antes, tengo que atrapar una rata.

Saliendo luego presurosamente de la casa, sin imaginar que jamas podría cumplir esa promesa; o al menos no hasta muchos años después.

* * *

**Notas Aclaratorias:**

"_**Tom"***_: Me refiero al cantinero del Caldero Chorreante.

"_**Paddy"***_: Es el apodo con el que Harry llama a Sirius, recordad que para la época en que transcurre el fic Harry tiene un año y dos meses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Palabra N° 2: Asesinato**

**VI**

Eran recién pasadas las nueve y media de la noche y aún entonces, Alastor Moody no había conseguido abandonar su oficina debido a los interminables informes que todavía le faltaban completar para presentarle a Crouch mañana al mediodía a mas tardar.

Cuando, la moneda encantada que tenia en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar insistentemente, por lo que tras tocarse el puente de la nariz con los dedos para aliviar el estrés la extrajo y golpeando su centro con la punta de su varita; pudo leer el mensaje que ocultaba grabado en claras letras doradas, que decía así:

"_Valle de Godric, Problemas."_

En ese momento se vio tentado a dejar que otro miembro de la orden se hiciera cargo del asunto, sin embargo si sus instintos eran correctos muy seguramente podría encontrarse tras un ferviente servidor de Voldemort, o él mismo tal vez..., eso sin duda seria el pináculo indiscutible de su carrera en el Ministerio, no por nada había gastado sus casi cuarenta años de servicio, engrosando las celdas de reclusos de Azkaban.

Su lema;Alerta Permanente.

Por lo que arrastrando sus piernas renqueantes asomo su cara por la puerta de su oficina y observando el cuerpo durmiente de su ayudante de turno, luego de farfullar entre dientes sobre lo holgazanes que eran los jóvenes en la actualidad, proclamo:

-Goldstein*, deja ya de flojear y levántate, espero que no hayas hecho planes para esta noche, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Ante lo cual el joven Auror dando un respingo en su silla dijo a la vez que se sonrojaba de vergüenza:

-Señor Moody, es muy tarde..., no podría ir a casa..., ya sabe es Halloween y yo...-pero no pudo seguir hablando pues su jefe lo observo fríamente con su ojo mágico y sin dejar de buscar el saco de polvos flu en el bolsillo de su chaqueta dijo secamente sin dar lugar a replica:

\- Alexander, los magos tenebrosos no descansan, ni siquiera hoy, mueve el culo de esa silla. ¡Ahora!

Al llegar a la casa de los Potter en el valle de Godric y apreciar con sus propios ojos el resultado de aquella despiadada masacre, a Alastor no le cabió duda alguna de quien había sido el perpetrador del **asesinato **tanto de James, como de su esposa, aurores prometedores sin duda, más al menos el mundo sabría que murieron con honor él se ocuparía de ello.

Se encontraban ya él y su joven compañero fuera de la propiedad y apunto de llamar a servicios infantiles cuando, oyeron un grito de terror que decía:

-¡Asesino!- invadió la calle seguido de una explosión y risas descontroladas, por lo que sin dudarlo corrieron hacia allí.

Encontrándose así con un carcajeante y descontrolado Sirius Black quien para su consternación se encontraba rodeado de doce personas muertas, mientras se mofaba de uno de sus mejores amigos sosteniendo, lo que resultare ser lo único que quedaba de él, su dedo.

Por lo que, proclamo deteniéndolo:

-¡Sirius Black, estas Arrestado!

* * *

**Notas Aclaratorias:**

"_**Goldstein"***_**: **Me refiero al padre de Anthony Goldstein el chico de Ravenclaw compañero de Hogwarts de Harry, yo me tome el atrevimiento de hacerlo Auror, dado que no se sabe su profesión.


	7. Chapter 7

**Palabra N° 3: Bruja**

**VII**

Faltaba aún menos de un cuarto de hora para las diez de la noche y todavía Severus Snape se encontraba en la oficina del Director de Hogwarts, esperando alguna noticia sobre el destino de aquella **bruja** a la cual, aún luego de casi veinte años, seguía amando como el primer día.

Sin embargo, en el preciso momento en que se disponía a mandarle un mensaje a Dumbledore, con la intención de preguntarle por ella, el mago en cuestión apareció frente a él. Por lo que alarmado y sin perder un segundo, camino rápidamente a su encuentro salvando la distancia entre ellos a la vez que sin rodeos decía:

-Y bien profesor, ¿Que sucedió, donde esta Lily?

A lo que abatido el anciano respondió con pesar dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana a la vez que apoyaba sus manos en el marco de la misma:

-Lo siento Severus, llegue demasiado tarde; Voldemort murió pero Lily también lo hizo,aun así el pequeño Harry aun sigue con vida.

Al oír aquellas palabras sintió como su corazón se rompía dentro su pecho, pues a partir de ese momento supo que no solamente había perdido a su mejor amigo a manos de Voldemort, sino también a la mujer que amaba; por lo que lleno de rabia exclamo al borde del llanto:

-Dijiste..., que la mantendrías a salvo.

Entonces fue que girando sobre sus talones y descansando sus manos detrás de su espalda el viejo mago le dijo con abatimiento:

-Lily y James confiaron en la persona equivocada Severus, al igual que tu. El bebe sobrevivió.

A lo que el joven espeto a la vez que luchaba por contener el llanto que pugnaba por salir de su interior:

-No necesita protección, el Señor oscuro murió.

Tras oír esas palabras su antiguo profesor manteniendo la calma le dijo:

-El Señor oscuro volverá y entonces, el niño correrá un terrible peligro.-para luego agregar en un último intento de que él tomara el puesto de enseñanza en Hogwarts.

-Si de verdad la amabas...-pero no pudo continuar ya que el hombre sabiendo lo que él quería lograr tragando su angustia le dijo:

-Acepto, pero con una condición, me darás tu palabra de que nadie se enterara nunca de esto.

A lo que el director tranquilamente respondió:

-Nunca revelaré tu lado bueno Severus, aunque arriesgues tu vida todos los días para protegerlo.

Una vez terminada la reunión y luego de acordar volver para el comienzo del próximo ciclo escolar, abandono Hogwarts más una vez fuera de sus limites se apareció frente al hogar de su amiga de la infancia y sin preámbulos entró en el encontrándose así primero, con el cuerpo de James en medio del pasillo y luego en el piso superior; con el de la **bruja** que amaba y el niño que compartía sus ojos, aun vivo en su cuna.

Por lo que, sin poder contenerse tras caer sentado en el destruido suelo, tomo el cuerpo de su amiga entre sus brazos y lloro amargamente.

* * *

_**Notas Aclaratorias:**_

La conversación entre Snape y Dumbledore esta parcialmente extraída de los diálogos del film, lo hago simplemente para darle mas fuerza al AU semi-canonico que es mi historia


	8. Chapter 8

**Palabra N ° 8: Casa**

**VIII**

El siempre dispuesto y bonachón semi-gigante, nunca pensé que la apacible noche de Halloween que esperaba pasar con su perro Fang tranquilamente en su cabaña; comiendo tal vez algún bocadillo dulce que había obtenido de las cocinas del colegio esa misma mañana, vería interrumpida por un encargo del director tan tarde en la noche; mucho menos por uno como aquel.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ahora a las puertas de aquella **casa** , o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, ya que cada paso que daba adentrándose en el hogar familiar una nueva pila de escombros lo sorprendía cada pocos metros; sobre todo en el piso superior, donde trozos de madera y pedazos de muebles rotos formaban un camino irregular por todo el corredor hasta la última habitación del lado norte.

Fue entonces que al llegar a ella, para su asombro pudo vislumbrar como mientas el pequeño Harry lloraba a todo pulmón protegido tras los barrotes de su cuna, lo mismo hacia Severus Snape, a la vez que se aferraba incansablemente al cuerpo de su amiga de la infancia

Por lo que luego de adentrarse cautelosamente en la habitación, toco ligeramente el hombro del joven mago haciendo que este diera un respingo y levantando la mirada dijera con un asombro palpable en su voz, a la vez que luchaba con el nudo angustioso que tenia en su garganta:

-Hagrid, ¿Que haces aquí?

A lo que el hombre respondió dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el niño de la **casa** :

-E venido a buscar al pequeño.- para luego agregar mientras lo tomaba torpemente en brazos saliendo luego de la alcoba:

-Tengo ordenes de Dumbledore, debo llevarlo a Surrey con sus tíos inmediatamente.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, el joven alarmado y temeroso del futuro del niño salio tras él, no sin antes colocar el cuerpo de su amiga en el suelo. Después de todo, no por nada se había comprometido a protegerlo y dudaba que la decisión tomada por Dumbledore sea lo mejor para el futuro del chico; al fin y al cabo su profesor no conocía a Petunia Evans, no como él.

Por lo que al lograr darle alcance en la cocina le dijo:

-Hagrid ..., no creo que sea buena idea, no sabes como son; yo si y puedo asegurarte de que no son para nada, una buena clase de muggles.

Al saber eso Hagrid no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño un poco ante la idea de dejar al niño con esa clase de gente pero luego descartando la idea dijo:

-No puedo hacer nada, Dumbledore cree que las salas de sangre lo protegen ..., lo siento Snape.

Al llegar a este punto y sabiendo de la confianza ciega que el medio-gigante tenia en el director dijo giándolo a la parte trasera del jardín, mostrándole así la motocicleta estacionada allí:

-Bueno no estoy de acuerdo pero, ya que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, supongo que si quieres ir al mundo muggle esto te servirá, después de todo, ... Potter esta muerto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Palabra N° 9: Cementerio**

**IX**

Faltaban cinco minutos para las once y media de la noche y Regina se estaba impacientando hacia mas de una hora que Sirius debía haber vuelto a su departamento en el numero nueve de Nothing Hill, pero eso no era lo que más le hacia extrañar su ausencia, él nunca rompía el ritual de los viernes por la noche: Leyéndoles cada semana un cuento de Beedle El Bardo a Altair y Aries, mientras ella pasaba la noche con la pequeña Elladora.

O al menos, así había sido durante los últimos seis meses desde que James y Lily decidieron esconderse por su seguridad.

Lo ultimo que había sabido de él era que tomaría unas copas con Tom el cantinero en el caldero Chorreante y rogaba que ninguna bruja soltera tuviera sus manos sobre su esposo, o ya podía estar despidiéndose de sus bonitas manos para siempre, nunca nadie tocaba lo que era suyo, no había sido así en Hogwarts, no seria así ahora; ella se aseguraría de eso.

En ese momento estaba a punto de ir en su búsqueda a través de la Red Flu, cuando la cabeza de Severus Snape, su ex compañero de escuela se materializo en la chimenea y luego de saludarla con una inclinación de la cabeza le dijo con la voz un tanto estrangulada para su gusto:

-Regina, ven al **cementerio **en el valle de Godric,... Lily y James Potter murieron.

Ante esa declaración ella se tapo la boca con su mano dominante y presa del asombro y la incredulidad pregunto a la vez que un nudo de incomodidad se formaba en su estomago:

-¡¿Como?!

A lo que el hombre respondió sin dudarlo:

-Voldemort.-pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que la conexión se corto, ya que tal parecía que el Ministerio había sido informado del deceso y se estaban siguiendo los protocolos al pie de la letra.

Por lo que sin dudarlo un instante tomo su capa y tras verificar a los niños, se apareció en el campo santo con un ramo de Lilas en las manos.

Al llegar allí pudo ver a varios miembros de la orden, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, su hermana Pandora quien había ido acompañada por su esposo Xenophilius Loovegood, entre otros.

Más cuando se disponía a dejar las flores en la tumba su hermana llego a su encuentro e indignada proclamo:

-¡¿Como te atreves a venir aquí?, ¿No tienes vergüenza?, tu que tienes las manos manchadas con su sangre,...que duermes con su asesino!

Por lo que sin comprender lo dicho por ella comento:

-No entiendo a que te refieres Dora.

Ante lo cual con sorna en su voz la mujer le dijo:

\- Así que no lo sabes..., debí suponerlo tu eres Regina Malfoy Black, la perfecta esposa sangre pura, pero te lo contare tu amado Sirius traiciono a los Potter y ahora, cortesía de Alastor pasara una larga estancia en Azkaban

Entonces fue que mientras las flores caían ella grito:

-¡NO!


	10. Chapter 10

**Palabra N° 25 Noche**

**X**

Era la Medianoche y aquel joven mago todavía no había pegado un ojo temeroso de su contra-parte y lo que pudiera suceder con ella esa **noche**, después de todo era el plenilunio, la peor noche del ciclo, por lo que permanecía encerrado en su casa con las cortinas cerradas y valiéndose de luz de vela para ver a su alrededor

En ese momento se encontraba disfrutando de su tercer té de Tilo de la** noche **mientras esperaba la ultima entrega del diario El Profeta del día,la única que le gustaba, sobre todo en días como ese en lo que no podía salir de su casa, porque así se enteraba de todas las noticias importantes que se imprimirían al día siguiente; y que saliera tres Knuts en vez de los cinco galeones que costaba la tirada matutina, lo hacia bastante accesible a su ajustado presupuesto.

Según sus cálculos el correo debía llegar en tres minutos, por lo que con pasos ligeros y las monedas en la mano corrió hacia la ventana del salón y poniéndose de costado sin mirar hacia afuera escucho un aleteo por lo que, corriendo las cortinas por una fracción de segundo le permitió el acceso a la lechuza quien sin dejar de volar deposito el periódico en su mano recogiendo a su vez las monedas en una pequeña bolsa de cuero en su pico, para luego salir volando rápidamente.

Luego retomando su posición en la mesa, sorbió unos tragos mas de su infusión a la vez que desdoblaba el periódico que decía el siguiente titular en letras grandes:

_Ultima Hora:Asesinatos en el Valle de Godric._

Seguido de una noticia que jamas hubiera esperado ver en su vida, aquella que rezaba como uno de sus mas grandes amigos haba traicionado no solo a la familia de uno de ellos entregándolos a Voldemort sino que, había matado al otro y a doce personas más.

Durante un momento no quiso creerlo.

Sin embargo todo comenzó a encajar en su mente como un rompecabezas, la desconfianza y las reservas de información de parte de Sirius para con él, su muy abierta predisposición a ser el guardián Secreto de James y Lily, su casamiento con Regina Malfoy y su muy evidente y moderado regreso al seno familiar.

Si ahora estaba claro, él había sido el tan temido doble agente todo este tiempo, un Mortifago como su hermano; no tenia duda, ese maldito los había engañado a todos.

Fue así que lleno de ira y tras arrugar el papel casi por completo, derrumbando la puerta sin molestarse en quitarse su ropa, Remus Lupin salio a la oscuridad de la** noche** y enfrentando a la luna como el hombre-lobo que era aulló con pena en el corazón.


End file.
